


Time spent together

by KathyDann



Series: Amasai stuff uvu [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Company, Day Off, M/M, amasai, soft bois are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyDann/pseuds/KathyDann
Summary: Shuichi slept in and decided he didn't want to bother going to work, much to Rantaro's surprise but absolute joy. Today was the day where the two finally spent some time together and were happy with each other.It was when Shuichi realized that he had spend too much time working instead of what was the most important: Spending time with Rantaro and the memories they needed to make with one another.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai stuff uvu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Time spent together

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off fanart I saw of the two, however I can't seem to find it now D:
> 
> But anyways, enjoy uvu

Rantaro groaned as he felt the sunlight peeking through the window and shining it's golden rays onto his face, urging him to wake up from his deep sleep that he was enjoying quite thoroughly, especially with the peaceful dream he was having where his whole family was back together again. The adventurer grabbed the pillow from under his head and slapped it over his face to block the blinding light and prayed that he could just fall back to sleep so he could be with his sisters once more. Rantaro hated the fact that his family, friends, and strangers alike had told him that he should stop searching for them since they were so far spread apart, it would take years finding all twelve of them. How could they think that? All of them were so young when they were separated from him and were lost around the world, you simply cannot just give up like that. Besides, he was responsible for losing all of them after all so why would he want to stop finding them? He has no closure and he still hasn't found all of them. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the soft chuckle coming from near the window, one that made him smile and his heart flutter as he heard that laugh. Removing the blanket, he used his elbows to push him up and keep himself sat up while looking over, squinting his sleepy green eyes over to see the golden grey ones that he happened to fall in love with since the Killing Game had ended. The detective seemed to have raided Rantaro's closet at some point as he wore a thick and fluffy sweater that wouldn't be something that Shuichi would buy for himself and he'd be lying if he didn't think Shuichi looked cute in it. 

"Are you awake now, Mr. Amami?" The detective joked as he watched Rantaro continue to squint at something, more likely looking at the window that dared to let the sun in. The adventurer hummed thoughtfully before laying down and covering his face with the pillow once more.  
  
"Will you ever be so kind to close the curtains, Mr. Saihara?" He mumbled through his yawn. Though he heard the soft laughter once more,

"Unlike you, I like the sun." Shuichi replied as he sat down at the desk and opened up his laptop, shifting his legs so that they were crossed while his toes touch the hardwood floor that were slowly being warmed up by the heat of the sun. It was such a nice day to stay home and be in the company of a friend that nothing could ruin it, not even the dreary case he was working on couldn't ruin this. It had been a while since the sun was so high and clear in the sky but this was a sign that the warmer seasons were drawing near. He wanted to take advantage of this before another cloudy day came. Rantaro scoffed as he took the pillow off of his face once more.

"Is that so? I find it odd considering you come home so late." He chuckled as he fully sat up this time and raised his arms above his head, stretching. Several pops could be heard in his back and shoulders as he continued to stretch just for a few more moments before he sighed in relief, feeling a bit more refreshed and awake now. He slowly got out of bed and looked over at Shuichi, noting that absents of a mug filled with black coffe. Humming softly, he walked over and slipped his hands on Shuichi's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, rolling his thumbs over the tense muscles. The detective took a deep breath and leaned back so the adventurer's thumb pressed deeper into his muscles. Rantaro chuckled softly and leaned down, his head next to Shuichi's as he watched him type in the password into his laptop. "I'm heading to the kitchen to get tea... want your coffee?" The detective smiled at him, nodding. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful and vibrant those green eyes were as the sun shined on them, illuminating them as such that he could see the details of the irises. "Alright. Black I presume?" Another nod. Before he left to retrieve their drinks, he gave one more squeeze to the detective's shoulder and then went to the kitchen. 

Rantaro grabbed a kettle and filled it with water from the empty kitchen sink that will soon hold their dirty mugs that held their drinks to be washed later tonight. Humming, he turned on the stove and upped the heat to five whilst placing the kettle on it. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall near the fridge. It was almost 9:30 and he's guessing Shuichi hasn't eaten yet, probably just woke up not too long before he did. Now he knew Shuichi rarely often in the mornings but perhaps if he presented him with something, he would eat. Rantaro looked on the counter and noticed the blueberry muffins that the detective like to nibble on before going to bed. Yes, he does nibble and Rantaro has witnessed it; he doesn't understand why he doesn't take big bites but he decided not to comment on it at time, he'd probably tease him about it though if Shuichi does it when he's given in it. The kettle started whistling, grabbing Rantaro's attention. Mindlessly, the adventurer grabbed two mugs and poured the hot water into one mug and placed an _Earl Grey_ tea bag while he poured the rest into a coffee maker. There was a particular type of brand that the detective thoroughly enjoyed that the adventurer simply couldn't understand, especially with such a name. _Death Wish Whole Bean Black Coffee_ read the bag that rested next to the coffee machine. The green eyed one couldn't help but find it ironic in some cases considering what the two went through not to long ago. He must have loved his coffee really black and bitter. Just even the thought of it made Rantaro stick out his tongue in disgust as he poured the coffee into the other mug. Once having the drinks ready, he grabbed the blueberry muffin and the two mugs before returning to the shared bedroom.   
  
Shuichi was staring at a family of birds that have apparently made their home on the little unused flowerbed that the two had completely forgotten. Shuichi seemed memorized them as he watched the birds give each other affection and sing their joyful songs, possibly in celebration of the sun finally being visible after hiding so long behind the dark clouds created by the winter weather. Rantaro slowly walked over and set down the mug next to the detective's laptop along with the muffin before taking his place in a chair next to the detective, setting his mug down. Those golden greys didn't once shift away from the family of birds that sang their merry song until they flew away, causing Shuichi to frown softly. That's when he took notice however that the mug was filled with his favorite coffee and was given something to eat. He glanced at Rantaro, who simply smiled at him. 

"Cheers to a sunny day?" The adventurer said, lifting his mug. Shuichi couldn't hold back the grin and grabbed his mug and the two gently knocked their mugs together and were about to drink, but both froze. Rantaro had Shuichi's signature dark blue mug marked with it's black pinstripe pattern while the other had a green mug decorated with anchor designs. Neither of them understood why they stopped when they saw the other had their personally designed mugs, but for some reason the two grew happy. Maybe it was because of the first time the two are with each other now, not having a care in the world, knowing that they are alive, they are breathing, and enjoying life as it is now before they go back on their adventures. Their smiles were wide as the two drank from their mugs, Shuichi slowly slumping down in his chair in happiness with his hot coffee while Rantaro brought his leg up on the chair and rested his head on his knees while holding the mug in his hands, warming them up even though he was a walking heater to begin with. The adventurer didn't know why the detective did stay home today, but he was glad because he got to create and share these memories with his beloved friend who doesn't realize he is the most wonderful person in the world. The detective was beyond happy to stay home with his friend that he couldn't help but adore and admire all the time, enjoying each other's company whether it'd be in silence or conversations that go all day.   
  
Rantaro looked at his own laptop and stared at it for the longest time. Shuichi simply hummed happily as he went back to his own laptop and began typing, just absolutely thrilled to be at home and silently declaring that for now on the weekends were meant for him and Rantaro and not going into work. The adventurer moved the laptop away and grabbed his maps and journal instead to mark and document their journeys they had together. The detective couldn't help but notice how much happier Rantaro looked ever since he decided to stay home today only because he slept in longer than he would have liked.   
  
It was only now did the detective realize how tired and how much he overworked himself as he stared at the case file tiredly, his eyes being unable to focus on the important details of the case. He even noted that his muscles were far more relaxed than they had usually been, his mind having no energy to really yell at him or present him those traumatic memories, all he could focus on was distant songs sang by the birds, the warmth of the sun beaming down on him and his friend, and the comforting reminder that these will become far more frequent as he continued to spend time with the adventurer days to come. Shuichi looked at the case file again before slowly closing out the case file and deciding to browse the web as he heard the gentle taps of Rantaro writing and marking on his maps and journals. Today, right now, everything was okay and everything that has ever happened to them both was now just a distant memory. He took out his phone and looked at the group chat the two boys were in with the other Killing Game participants; it's been ages since either of them have seen one another and checking up on them would be nice to do. Rantaro's head gently rested on his shoulders,  
  
"Saihara," he whispered, using the last name on the basis where he made sure Shuichi was listening or subtly letting him know the conversation would be serious, "Are you alright?" Shuichi smiled and rested his head on the other, closing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I just miss everyone." He hummed in reply. Rantaro pouted a little bit, understanding how he felt since he grew close with the others once they had died in the Killing Game and had time to get to know one another. "Do you think they'll find it weird if I asked them if we could all hang out again?" Then he stammered, "If you are okay with it, that is!" The adventurer hummed softly and wrapped his arms around Shuichi tightly,  
  
"I'm more than fine with it. It'd be great to see them again and to make sure they're alright. I miss how chaotic they all were." He admitted, laughing while doing so. Oh how he truly did miss the chaos of the clashing personalities of everyone that would be filled with jokes and teases from everyone. "Let's text them later though, hm?" Shuichi nodded and set his phone aside while Rantaro went back to his map marking. The two would spend several hours doing whatever they did, sitting by each other and enjoying the soft conversations and silence. As Rantaro was writing, he felt a head rest on his shoulder. Glancing over he saw Shuichi had dozed off, all the sleep he had missed when he worked those long hours starting to catch up to him finally. The adventurer smiled softly as he set the pen down and slowly leaned his head on the other, being careful not to wake him up. This was the kind of future he wanted with Shuichi. Rantaro didn't think he'd find someone that he would want a future with but when he met Shuichi and they started traveling together, he couldn't help but think of all the things _they_ can do in the up coming future. It wasn't just him; it was now _they_.   
  
And Rantaro could not be anymore happier with this arrangement. 


End file.
